Dolorosa Realidad
by Hoshi Uchiha
Summary: Siempre llega el momento en que tenemos que abrir los ojos y afrontar nuestra realidad.—Sasuke…el…lo lamento...mucho…en realidad…— ¡Dime de una maldita vez!—E-el…murió
1. Chapter 1

_**(((-- •:.● El último **_**_αdiós es el m__αs doloroso_**_** ●.: •--)))**_

_N__α__ruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto-s__α__m__α_

_**•**_**_αcl_****_αr_****_αciones_**

_**•**_--El último αdiós es el mαs doloroso _**(Pαrlamentos de los personαjes)**_

_**•**_El último αdiós es el mαs doloroso_** (Nαrrαdor)**_

_**•--**"El último αdios es el mαs doloroso"_ **_(Pensαmientos de los personαjes)_**

_**•**El últimoαdiós es el mαs doloroso_ **_(Frases importantes o que tendrás algún sicnificado después)_**

* * *

Una luz amarilla penetraba por completo su vista, aún con tener los ojos cerrados, supuso que ya había amanecido. Tenía que levantarse temprano, además tenía que despedirse de Sasuke, hoy tendría una de esas misiones largas que tanto odiaba, así que partiría temprano junto con Naruto y los demás anbu´s.

Suspiro, tenía que levantarse.

Abrió sus ojos, de inmediato se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya se había levantado. Retiro con tranquilidad sus cabellos rosados, mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

— ¡Mamá!

Olvidaba que Kisho siempre se levantaba temprano para ver a su padre.

Camino con un poco de más apuro, tal vez ya era tarde, siempre se levantaba tarde, desde hace algunas semanas no se había sentido muy bien.

— ¡Mamá!

Pero que niño más escandaloso, ¿A quién habría salido? Ho si, lo olvidaba, a ella.

Tomó su bata del armario, para dirigirse hacia el comedor.

Abrió la puerta del comedor, ahí se encontraban Sasuke y Kisho desayunando, Sasuke ya traía el uniforme anbu, mientras Kisho aún con su pijama.

— ¿Y a dónde irás?

— ¿Cuándo vas a regresar?

— ¿Vas a ir con Naruto-nii?

— ¿Vas a traer regalos para okachan y para mi?

Veía como Sasuke solo lo ignoraba, tal vez era un niño demasiado platicador, pero era su hijo, siempre supo que auque su apariencia física fuera casi la misma, su personalidad no tenía nada que ver en lo absoluto.

— Buenos días

Saludó mientras comenzaba a sentarse al lado de Kisho.

-- Buenos días okachan

Dijo Kisho tomando un poco de su té.

Sasuke simplemente no contesto, solo se limitó a observarla detenidamente, Sakura pudo sentir su mirada en ella, pero, no era una mirada de ternura o amor, si no una de distancia y frialdad.

Desde que le dijeron que asistiría a esta misión, se había vuelto aún más serio y distante. Algo estaba pasando con el, en los cinco años que llevan de casados, Sakura había podido ver un poco más del Sasuke del que estaba completamente enamorada.

— Ya es un poco tarde

Dijo el azabache retirándose de la mesa seguido por Kisho y Sakura.

— Hasta luego otosan

Kisho le dio un pequeño abrazo en la cintura del peli-negro, intentando no llorar, ya era un niño grande, y los niños grandes no deben llorar, eso se lo había enseñado su padre.

— Pórtate bien y hazle caso a tu madre

Sasuke miró a Sakura con cierta nostalgia, tal vez un poco de amor, solo un poco.

— Regresa, por favor

El Uchiha la tomó de la cintura delicadamente, regalándole un dulce y ligero beso.

Se separaron en poco tiempo, aún después de deshacer el abrazo, Sasuke no soltaba la mano de Sakura.

Sabía que Sasuke era uno de los mejores anbu´s de la aldea, tenía un nivel de pelea así como de inteligencia muy alto, no tenía de que preocuparse, pero algo por dentro le decía que esto no estaba bien.

Sintió como Sasuke se acercaba un poco a su oído, tal vez tenía que decirle algo importante sobre la misión que no era prudente que Kisho escuchara.

— _Te amo_

_

* * *

_

**¡Holα!**

αqui Hoshi Uchihα con un nuevo intento de fic XD, espero que les hαyα gustαdo, si es αsi, dejen review´s con comentαrios o dudαs, ¿entendido?

Ok, nos vemos luego.

sαionαrα !!!

P.D: este es el prólogo, ¿Ok?, los cαpi estαn un poco mαs lαrgos.


	2. Miedo

_**(((-- •:.● Miedo**_****_** ●.: •--)))**_

_N__α__ruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto-s__α__m__α_

_**•**_**_αcl_****_αr_****_αciones_**

_**•**_--Miedo _**(Pαrlamentos de los personαjes)**_

_**•**_Miedo _** (Nαrrαdor)**_

_**•--**"Miedo" _**_(Pensαmientos de los personαjes)_**

_**•**Miedo _**_(Frases importantes o que tendrás algún sicnificado después)_**

* * *

Ya había pasado más de una semana del tiempo dicho que duraría la misión, Sasuke aún no regresaba, cada día la preocupación y angustia aumentaban, ya no aguantaría más, esto la estaba comiendo por dentro.

— Sakura

Alcanzó a escuchar su nombre susurrado, pero aún así seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Sakura

Esta vez la voz se hizo un poco más grave y potente.

— ¡Sakura!

La voz de Sasuke ahora la llamaba, ¿Acaso su ausencia le afectaba tanto que ya lo imaginaba?

— ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta!

Definitivamente era la voz de Sasuke, la conocía perfectamente, era él, pero, ¿Dónde?

— ¡Sasuke!

No pudo evitar gritar su nombre, al sentir que estaba junto a ella, llamándola, aún veía ese vacío donde se encontraba anteriormente, poco a poco algunas imágenes comenzaron a devolverle la vista.

— ¿S-sakura-s-an? ¿T-e encuentras b-bien?

Vió a una Hinata al lado suyo preocupada y una Ino desesperada.

— Claro, solo estoy un poco cansada

Al ver la cara de sus amigas, de inmediato noto que no le había creído nada.

—Iré a casa para descansar

Dijo con un tono más seguro y dulce.

— ¿Segura?

Esta vez la que pregunto fue Ino, las tres acababan de regresar de una misión demasiado fácil y pequeña, pero aún así estaba un poco agotada, aún más por lo de Sasuke.

—Segura

Tomó camino hacia su casa, no faltaba mucho para llegar, así que caminaba tranquilamente, para matar un poco de tiempo.

El máximo tiempo extra que había durado una misión era de unos cuantos días, dependiendo de la misión, tal vez estuviera un retraso, o algún otro intermedio, pero Sasuke nunca le hablo nada sobre la misión, ni ella se limito a preguntarle.

Fue una tonta, debió informarse más sobre la misión con Naruto o Tsunade, nunca pensó que esto sucedería, siempre llegaban puntual y sin una herida, había pasado demasiado tiempo, solo esperaba que todos se encontraran bien.

De un momento a otro ya se encontraba frente a su casa, abrió la puerta, de inmediato vio a Kisho y a Hiroki, Hiroki Hyuga, tiene 13 años, hijo de Neji y Ten Ten Hyuga, desde hace unos meses cuidaba a Kisho mientras Sakura se encontraba de misión, era un buen muchacho, algunas veces se preguntaba si lo hacía por voluntad o sus padres lo obligaban.

— Buenas noches Sakura-san, Kisho-chan se porto muy bien y ya ceno

Dijo el castaño, mientras tomaba su mochila despuesto a marcharse.

—Muchas gracias por todo, cuidado de regreso

Dijo Sakura mientras lo despedía.

Cerró la puerta, Kisho la miraba un poco triste y confundido.

— ¿Todavía no regresa Oto-san…?

Vio en su mirada un poco de desilusión al ver su rostro, definitivamente no era ella la única a la que le afectaba esto.

—Por ahora no, pero, ¿Adivina quién llegó?

Sakura le mostró una tierna y dulce sonrisa, no era justo que Kisho sufriera sólo por su culpa.

— ¿Quién?

Pregunto el peli-negro, dejando atrás su rostro lleno de tristeza mostrando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡El señor cosquillas!

De inmediato Kisho comenzó a gritar y a correr por todos lados, siendo perseguido por su madre tratando de hacerle cosquillas en su estómago.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos jugando, pero ya era tarde y Kisho tenía que ir a dormir.

Demasiado tarde, Kisho ya se había dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala, lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió al segundo piso.

Entraron al cuarto, era bastante amplio, todo estaba pintado de azul marino, con una cama en medio de la habitación, una mesita al frente de esta, un guarda ropa a la izquierda, y una televisión junto con un pequeño sillón.

Colocó a su hijo cuidadosamente sobre su cama, quitándole los zapatos y tapándolo con una de sus sabanas.

Miró a su pequeño, era idéntico a su padre, el mismo cabello azabache alborotado, los mismos ojos tan profundos que tenía, las mismas facciones, todo, _era un mini-Sasuke._

Salió del cuarto, justo en el momento en que la perilla dio la vuelta para cerrar, un profundo y gran miedo invadió todo su cuerpo, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, en su mente había un gran hoyo negro, no podía hablar, ¿¡Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?!

Su vista se nublo, por un momento dudo poder mantenerse de pie, pero, el timbre de su casa la sacó de ese trance.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto por su respiración, se encontraba un poco agitada y le era difícil respirar.

De inmediato bajo a ver quién era, ¿¡A quién se le ocurre tocar a media noche?!

Abrió la puerta delicadamente y cuidadosamente, de nuevo ese presentimiento la invadió, pero ahora fue de impulsión, al saber quién estaría tras esa puerta, que quería, ¿Estaba segura de querer saber eso?

Por un momento dudo, algo estaba mal con ella, no solo con ella, algo estaba mal detrás de esa puerta.

No quería saberlo, pero la curiosidad de saber qué estaba pasando, saber qué estaba mal…

La abrió.

Pudo ver a Naruto, bastante herido, con vendajes en todo su cuerpo.

Pero algo le llamó la atención, ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

—Sasuke…el…lo lamento...mucho…en realidad…

Decía el rubio en un intento de no estallar en llanto, cosa que fue imposible al ver la reacción de Sakura.

— ¡Dime de una maldita vez!

—_E-el…murió_

—…

_**La vida es tan corta y el oficio de vivir tan dificil, que cuando uno empieza a aprenderlo, ya es demasiado tarde.**_

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola!**

Sorry por subir el capii hasta ahora, pero bueno, lo subí n.n

**_Gracias por sus review´s, en realidad, me alegra mucho resivirlos =)_**

YukikO soi io Gracias por tu review, ok, ok, yo también estoy pensando eso seriamente, gracias por tu opinión, te prometo que la tomare myu en cuenta n.n

setsuna17 Que bueno que te gusto, a mi también me encanta el romantisismo, y aún más con esta pareja, gracias por tu review =)

Jesybert Gracias por leerlo, que bueno que te agrago, y pues, perdona si no he pedido actualizar, pero los próximos capi serán más pronto, gracias por tu review n.n

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

¿Más review´s?


	3. Duda

_**(((-- •:.● Duda**__** ●.: •--)))**_

_N__α__ruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto-s__α__m__α_

_**•**_**_αcl_****_αr_****_αciones_**

_**•**_-Duda _**(Pαrlamentos de los personαjes)**_

_**•**_Duda_** (Nαrrαdor)**_

_**•--**"Duda"_ **_(Pensαmientos de los personαjes)_**

_**•**Duda_ **_(Frases importantes o que tendrás algún sicnificado después)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Negación.**_

"_E-el…murió"_

¿Murió? ¿¡Acaso había dicho que Sasuke murió?!

—Sasuke…kun

No, esto no le podía estar pasando, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no pudo haber sido derrotado tan fácilmente, no ahora, no puede morir, no debe…

Definitivamente había un error en lo que acababa de decir el Uzumaki, un gran error, simplemente, no podría ser verdad, estaba completamente equivocado.

Por un momento Sakura quedo en shock, sin mover un solo músculo, sin decir una solo palabra, sin siquiera parpadear.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, imágenes de su vida junto con Sasuke cruzaron por su mente una y otra vez, eso debía ser mentira, exacto, solo era una broma más de Naruto, pero…el no jugaba con eso, mucho menos con Sasuke.

—No, no, ¡No!

Sabía que no aguantaría todo esto por mucho, la pelirrosa estalló en llanto, en un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba arrodillada mirando hacia el suelo, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, intentaba pararlas, pero le era imposible, salían sin pedir permiso, solo salían.

_**Furia**_

— ¿Quién fue el maldito que hizo esto?

Palabras llenas de rencor y dolor salían de esos delicados labios.

A pesar de haber reaccionado y aceptado las palabras de su amigo, esto no se quedaría así, nadie al haberle hecho daño al Uchiha se había ido sin recibir solo un insulto de parte de la pelirrosa, y esta vez claramente no haría ecepción.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Dime! ¿¡Quién fue?!

Vio como su amiga comenzaba a rasgar el suelo con las uñas, donde comenzaban a brotar pequeñas gotas de sangre.

—Y-yo…no nos dimos cuenta de quién se trataba…todo sucedió tan rápido…

Pequeños soñozos se alcanzaban a escuchar de parte del rubio.

¿Su mejor amigo había muerto? No, él no era su amigo, era su _hermano_. Y pero aún, ¿No había echo nada para ayudarle?

Cómo se odiaba profundamente a si mismo, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada, solo esperar y ver el cuerpo inérte de Sasuke, verlo lleno de sangre por todos lados, recostado sobre el frío y duro suelo, solo eso, eso que para el sicnificaba..._nada._

—¡Maldición! ¡Naruto! ¿¡Cómo que no supieron quién fue el que asesinó a…?!

_**Resignación.**_

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

**_Siempre llega el momento en que tenemos que abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad._**

—.—

Se miró al espejo, ya se encontraba preparada, solo faltaba ir y pararse frente al cuerpo inerte de su esposo, solo eso, despedirle por última vez…

Fingir que todo estará bien, que sólo era uno de los muchos golpes que da la vida, un gran abstáculo donde tiene que seguir adelante, que sólo era un mal rato que estaba pasando, sólo eso, fingir, fingir estar bien mientras todo su cuerpo y alma se derrumban por completo.

Escuchó la puerta abrir, de inmediato observo a su pequeño hijo, Kisho al parecer también estaba listo, ya tría consigo un traje completamente negro, conformado por un pantalón y una camiseta, mientras ella portaba un vestido arriba de las rodillas del mismo color.

— ¿Listo?

Preguntó acercándosele un poco.

Pudo notar en el pequeños rostro de su hijo un tanto de confusión y dolor, pero, desde que se le había informado que su padre había fallecido no se había separado de él, y en todo ese tiempo, nunca vió una sola lágrima en el rostro de su pequeño.

Solo esperaba que estuviera bien, que supiera que su padre siempre lo amo y adoro, que entendiera que siempre hay un por qué pasan las cosas, simplemente, esperaba que estuviese mejor que ella.

—Listo

Afirmo.

Los dos salieron rumbo al cementerio.

Al llegar, ya se encontraban varios de sus amigos más cercanos, Naruto, con su esposa Hinata y su pequeña Tamiko, Neji y Ten Ten Hyuga con sus tres hijos, Hiroki, Haineko y Haru, Ino y Sai, con su pequeño Akira, así como muchos más de sus amigos.

Camino un poco, quedando a pocos pasos del ataúd de Sasuke, ¿Quería hacer esto? ¿Deseaba ver el cuerpo inerte que siempre tuvo a su lado para salvarla?

Tenía, debía hacerlo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Estas segura de esto?

De nuevo el rubio se encontraba ahí, a su lado apoyándola, a pesar de ser hija única, nunca necesito de un hermano, ella ya tenía uno.

Aún no entendia como Naruto estaba enfrentando todo esto, sabía mejor que nadie que Sasuke y Naruto habían sido lo mejores hermanos del mundo, auque aveces tuviesen pequeñas peleas, los dos se envidiaban entre sí, y eso era lo que hacia su rivilidad así como su hermandad cada vez más fuerte y duradera.

La pelirrosada solo asintió con la cabeza.

Cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, sintió como sus manos habían topado con la britina, ahí estaba, solo era cuestión de abrirlos y listo.

Lo hizo, vio el cuerpo de Sasuke, solo estaba ahí y ya, traía puesta una yukata negra con el símbolo Uchiha, a pesar de su gran parentesco, algo le decía que ese no era Sasuke.

—Naruto

Llamó a su compañero, de inmediato la miró e hizo una seña que la estaba escuchando.

—No es Sasuke

Lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a bajar por sus orbes jade, definitivamente no podía ser él.

—… ¿C-como?

— ¡Demonios! ¿¡Qué no entiendes?! ¡Este no es el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun!

Por un momento hizo caso a la intuición de su amiga, miró de nuevo a Sasuke, era idéntico a él, claramente se podía observar que era Sasuke, pero, aún así, desde que lo trajeron a la aldea, había sentido cierta duda sobre todo esto.

—Sakura-chan, claro que es Sasuke.

No podía seguirle la corriente a Sakura, tal vez solamente era una de sus locas fantasías, sabía bien que para los dos era muy fuerte esta perdida, pero, ¿Tanto como para decir que Sasuke no estaba muerto?

Por un momento creyó en todo lo que Sakura le había dicho, pero, simplemente no podía ser verdad, a pesar de que el no vio como fue asesinado, todo indicaba que lo fue, y eso no cambiaría.

— ¡Este no es Sasuke! ¡Maldición Naruto! ¡El esta vivo!

Seguía viendo a su amigo, esperaba que le creyera y que no se dieran por vencidos, por un segundo le pareció ver un pequeño brillo en las pupilas de Naruto, tal vez aún había algo de esperanza.

—No, Sasuke esta muerto

Afirmo seguro, no dejaría que una pequeña duda rompiera esa barrera que había creado para aceptar todo esto.

— ¡No! ¡El esta vivo!

—¡Entiende Sakura-chan! ¡El esta completamente muerto!

Tomó bruscamente a la Uchiha de su ropa, elevándola un poco del suelo, estaba furioso, a pesar del aferramiento de Sakura, el estaba muerto, no había duda, estaba muerto, completamente muerto…¿no?

—Naruto…

Sintió como su mejor amigo comenzaba a bajarla poco a poco, rompiendo en llanto junto con ella, mientras comenzaba a refugiarse en su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Por favor, Sakura-chan, no me hagas esto más difícil, por favor…

**_Dicen que la realidad nos engaña y la fantasía nos confunde. Pero la realidad se terminó y la fantasía se marchó.

* * *

_**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno aquí subiendo un nuevo capi =)**

**_Espero que les haya gustado:)_**

_Gracias a:  
_

**_Yume no Kaze: _**Gracias por tu review, como ves ese no era el final, gracias por leer el fic, me alegro que te haya agradado n.n

**_Jesybert: _**Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo sé, es un horror, creeme que yo también lo pensé mucho antes de decidir eso u.u, pero bueno, en los siguientes capitulos se hablaran y descubrirán más cosas sobre eso =)

**_setsuna17: _**Muchas gracias por tu review, y pues supongo que de eso se trata ¿no? :p Gracias por leer el fic.

_**Bella Uchiha**_**_: _**Supongo que ese "plop" es bueno :P Gracias por tu review =)

_**YukikO soi io: **_Gracias por tu review, a mi también me partió el corazón u.u pero bueno, es necesario para el fic.

**Muchas gracias por sus review, me inspiran mucho, gracias n.n**

**_Pero más no hacen daño XD_  
**


	4. Ultima Despedida

_**(((-- •:.● Últim**_**_α_**_** Despedid**_**_α_**_** ●.: •--)))**_

_N__α__ruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto-s__α__m__α_

_**•**_**_αcl_****_αr_****_αciones_**

_**•**_-Última Despedida _**(Pαrlamentos de los personαjes)**_

_**•**_Última Despedida _**(Nαrrαdor)**_

_**•**__-"Última Despedida" _**_(Pensαmientos de los personαjes)_**

_**•**__Última Despedida_ **_(Frases importantes o que tendrás algún sicnificado después)_**

* * *

El viento movía su hermoso cabello rosado de un lugar a otro, dejando que pequeños mechones cayeran silenciosamente sobre su rostro.

Cerró sus ojos jade por un momento, definitivamente deseaba creer que todo había sido un largo sueño, mejor dicho, una dolorosa pesadilla. Quería despertar y que todo regresara a la normalidad, ver a Sasuke aún lado de ella, saber que estaba ahí, junto a ella. Sólo eso, quería volverlo a ver. Necesitaba verlo de nuevo.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, viéndose obligada a observar la lápida que se encontraba justo frente ella.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Observó claramente su nombre, que se encontraba grabado en lo alto de la lápida. Sintió como su corazón se hundía tranquilamente, nunca se imaginó ver ese nombre grabado en un lugar como este, un simple cementerio lleno de cadáveres esperando pudrirse con el paso del tiempo.

El funeral ya había acabado hace más de dos horas, Hinata le había hecho el favor de llevarse a Kisho, no era un lugar muy apropiado que digamos para un pequeño de su edad.

¿Y ella? Ella aún seguía ahí, no quería alejarse de su lado, simplemente, era muy poco tiempo como para asimilar todo lo ocurrido, poco tiempo para que su corazón lograra olvidar tal dolor y seguir adelante con su vida.

Sentía como su piel comenzaba a temblar, hacia demasiado fría en esta época, y aún así, no le importaba, no le interesaba si sus piernas y brazos estuvieran completamente entumecidos, no le importaba tener sus ojos completamente secos del llanto que se había desvanecido, en resumen, no necesitaba saber nada que no fuera de él.

Aún no lograba entender todo lo ocurrido unos días atrás, no comprendía por qué desde que Sasuke se había enterado de la misión, había estado mucho más frío y distante que de costumbre, el por qué solo lo habían atacado y asesinado justo a él, y en especial, por qué su mente y corazón le decía que algo estaba completamente fura de control.

—Sasuke…

Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios, ya no aguantaba más, dejó caer su cuerpo bruscamente al suelo, ya no tenía fuerzas, no tenía las agallas que necesitaba para mantenerse de pie y afrontar todo lo que estaba pasando, simplemente, no podía seguir sin él.

Miro su mano derecha, parando por un momento el estallar en llanto.

Tenía una pequeña flor roja, extremadamente hermosa, un sus pétalos llenos de vida, una camelia, para ser exactos. La apretó con un poco de fuerza, para luego colocarla justo a la mitad de la tumba.

—Espero que te guste, fue la más hermosa que encontré… para ti

Habló débilmente, solo fue un susurro para él, solo para él.

—Son muy lindas ¿verdad? Yo…yo recuerdo como…como siempre me regalabas este tipo de flores en ocasiones especiales para los dos...¿Y tú?

Preguntó mirando fijamente la lápida, esperando que alguna palabra saliera de ella y le dijera que todo va a estar bien, que va a volver a ser como antes, que solo volviera a cerrar sus ojos y esta pesadilla terminaría.

Lo intentó.

Al abrirlos, solo recordó aquellos días, esos momentos en los que Sasuke llegaba a la puerta de su casa exclusivamente para regalarle esas hermosas camelias…

_25 De Diciembre_

_Coleta, chongo, moños, había mil formas en las que se podía arreglar el cabello, pero ya se hacía tarde, Sasuke no tardaría en llegar por ella._

_Se miró al espejo, bien. Le sienta bien el rosa con el verde jade, perfecto, combinan con sus ojos, necesitaba verse guapísima, hoy era navidad, e irían a festejar a un restaurante junto con todos sus amigos, Sasuke y ella cumplirían su primera navidad juntos, como pareja, eso la emocionaba mucho._

_Su cabello había quedado completamente suelto, ya había crecido un poco, ahora lo tenía como hace muchos años, aún cuando era una chiquilla tonta y débil, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado._

_Llevaba consigo un hermoso vestido verde, un tanto oscuro, este le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, con un elegante y bonito encaje en las orillas._

_Se veía fantástica, solo esperaba que su novia la viera igual._

—_¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke-kun ya llegó!_

_Escuchó como su madre comenzaba a tocar la puerta de su habitación, ¡Por fin! Sasuke ya había llegado._

_De inmediato tomó su bolso y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta._

_Bajo la escalera un poco apresurada al principio, pero antes de bajarlas totalmente, se detuvo en un espacio donde todavía no alcanzaban a verla, desde ahí pudo observar claramente a Sasuke, traía puesto un elegante traje color negro, combinado con una corbata azul marino._

_Se sonrojó al instante de verlo, ¡Estaba guapísimo!_

_De inmediato bajo y se despidió de sus padres, dando media vuelta, quedo justo frente a él._

—_Feliz navidad, Sasuke-kun_

_Sintió como su corazón latía mil, estaba completamente enamorada del Uchiha, solo esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo._

—_Feliz navidad, Sakura_

_El pelinegro le entregó varias camelias en sus menos, para después depositarle un dulce beso en los labios a su novia._

—"_¿Camelias?"

* * *

_

_14 De Febrero_

_Bien, todo estaba perfecto, solo tenía que mantener sus ojos cerrados mientras llegaba el pelinegro, solo eso._

_Hoy era el día de San Valentía, Sasuke la había llevado al restaurante más lujoso de Konoha, sabía que el chico no había hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo para poder pagar los servicios, si algo le sobraba al Uchiha, aparte de su ilimitable belleza, era el dinero._

_Desde hace ya unos minutos Sasuke se había levantado de la mesa, pero al levantarse le había pedido a la pelirrosa que cerrara sus ojos hasta que el regresara, Sakura intentaba no abrirlos, hasta que escuchó su voz._

—_Puedes abrirlos_

_Los abrió como le indicaron, pudo observar frente a ella la cena completamente preparada con todo tipo de bocados, y una hermosa decoración en todo el restaurante con Camelias._

—_Feliz Día, Sakura_

_Escuchó detrás de ella._

—"_¿Así que de nuevo? ¿He? ¿Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

_

_28 De Marzo_

_Estaba terminando de alistarse, sus amigos le harían una fiesta "sorpresa" por su cumpleaños, de la cual se había enterado fácilmente al tener siempre a un lado a Naruto, preguntándole un millón y medio sobre cosas que le gustaban._

_Salió de su casa, rumbo a la casa de su mejor amiga, Yamanaka Ino._

_Al llegar abrió la puerta tranquilamente, esperando algún tipo de gritos o abrazos. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, así que se le dificultaba observar con claridad._

—_¡Sorpresa Sakura!_

_Escuchó, sólo una fuerte voz chillona con el "chan" después de su nombre, definitivamente se trataba de Naruto._

_Todas las luces comenzaron a prenderse, comenzando a caer muchas camelias del techo._

_La fiesta había sido de lo más linda, por supuesto que fue devertida, spbre todo por que el rubio le contaba cada una de las tonterías que había pasado para poder organizar su fiesta._

—_Y ¿De quién fue idea las camelias?_

_Preguntó la Haruno a suu compañero hiperactivo, por su mente ya había pasado el responsable de esto, solo quería estar segura._

—_De Sasuke-teme_

—"_Lo sabía"_

—Y ¿Sabes? Lo más curioso…nunca recuerdo haberte mencionado que esas flores me agradaban, más bien, nunca me había fijado en ellas…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, definitivamente de algún modo u otro, esas flores le agradaban a Sasuke, y eso era un gran descubrimiento sobre él.

Miró la lápida nuevamente, recordando que tenía que decirle a Sasuke.

Apretó su estómago levemente, no lo suficiente como para hacerse daño, debía decirle lo que estaba pasando, auque sólo fuera un pequeño susurro para el viento, confiaba que, en algún lugar, su esposo la apoyara incondicionalmente.

—Me acabo de enterar…

_Se encontraba sentada en el consultoria de la quinta Hokage, había ido a hacerse unos estudios después de lo ocurrido con Sasuke, ya que se había estado sintiendo bastante mal ante la noticia._

—_Sakura, termine de hacer los estudios y los resultados fuer-_

—_Maestra, no se preocupe, solo estoy un poco cansada._

_Interrumpió a Tsunade, parandose, dispuesta a salir de ahí de inmediato._

—_Pero Sakura, tú est-_

—_Hasta luego, maestra, me iré a casa_

—_¡Maldición! ¡Cría! ¡Cierra el pico y escúchame! ¡Estás embarazada!_

Bajo su cabeza un poco, quedando frente al suelo, comenzaron a salir una y otra lágrima, sin parar, donde en cada una de ellas llevaba tanto dolor y triztesa mezclado con una pequeña alegría por el hecho de que iba a ser mamá de nuevo.

Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de parar el llanto, le fue imposible, las lágrimas no cesaban, por el simple hecho de saber que en su vientre tenía una pequeña criaturita que tendría que sacar adelante junto con Kisho sin él, la volvia loca de solo pensarlo.

—Me hubiera encantado que te hubiese conocido…

Levantó su cabeza lentamente, la impresión de su rostro había cambiado totalmete, ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa, mientras secaba con su mano izquierda las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Te prometo que… le contaré sobre ti…y así… fuese como si te hubiera conocido…

Silencio.

Todo lo que se escuchaba eran los árboles moviéndose de un lado a otro, y el viento chocando frente a su rostro.

Pero no era del tipo de silencio incómodo y desagradable, al contrario, era un silencio tranquilo y relajante, solo esperaba que no durara demasiado tiempo como para volver a llorar, ya no, no más.

_Te amo._

Esas dos palabras la traían totalmente descontrolada, lo último que había escuchado salir de sus labios, era que la amaba, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

De lo que siempre estaría arrepentida de no haberle dicho, era que ella también lo amaba, lo amaba y justo por eso es tan difícil despedirse así como así, hablarle a una simple lápida, cuando sabe perfectamente que nunca va a recibir una respuesta a sus preguntas de parte de ese pedazo de cemento.

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del nublado cielo que se encontraba justo arriba de ella, comenzando a llenar su rostro, dejando atrás las lágrimas.

Las gotas comenzaron a llenar su cuerpo totalmente, dejando un gran aliento de frescura en todo su cuerpo.

Era hora de irse, de ir a su casa con su hijo, hora de dejar un pequeño rincón en su corazón para este amor perdido, tiempo de dejar de llorar y ser fuerte para soportar, simplemente, ya era hora de seguir adelante, no sólo por ella, también por Kisho, por la criatura que esta en su vientre, y por Sasuke.

Se levantó decidida a retomar el camino de su vida, ahora en el rostro que antes se veían cientos de lágrimas caer por él, se visualizaba una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa dispuesta a todo, una sonrisa de despedida.

_**Como duele no tenerte, como duele no respirar ni oler tu esencia, como duele no poder abrazarte, pero lo que más me duele es no poder decirte que te amo.

* * *

**_

**¡Hola!**

_Chicos y chicas, en serio, lamento la tardanza u-u_

_**Aquí les dejo el capi, espero que les haya gustado, siendo la demora, en serio =)**_

_**Mil gracias por sus review´s, ¡ me animan mucho !**_

**Agredecimientos =p**

_**Hikky**_

_**Crystal Butterfly 92**_

_**sentsuna17**_

_**Yume No Kaze**_

_Ahorita les contesto su review ¿vale?_

**¡ Más review´s porfa XD !**

_**

* * *

**_


	5. Olvido

_**(((-- •:.● Olvido **__** ●.: •--)))**_

_N__α__ruto no me pertenece, si no a Kishimoto-s__α__m__α_

_**•**_**_αcl_****_αr_****_αciones_**

_**•**_--Olvido _**(Pαrlamentos de los personαjes)**_

_**•**_Olvido_** (Nαrrαdor)**_

_**•--**"Olvido"_ **_(Pensαmientos de los personαjes)_**

_**•**Olvido_ **_(Frases importantes o que tendrás algún sicnificado después)

* * *

_**

_Cinco meses después_

Miraba el profundo y oscuro techo que se encontraba justo frente a ella, observando detenidamente aquella gran penumbra que llenaba por completo a su alrededor, sin algún tipo de luz que la iluminara, solo podía perderse en el oscuro negro.

Precisamente se sentía así por dentro, en un gran y profundo hoyo que parecía no tener algún tipo de salida. Le dolía. Y mucho. El saber que aún pensaba en él, que aún seguía añorando que todo acabará de un momento a otro, definitivamente esto le había causado una gran baja en su autoestima personal.

A pesar de estos meses desde el acontecimiento, aún seguía pensando en él, noche a noche, sin perder el pensamiento que nunca jamás volvería a verle, a tocarlo, a sentir sus labios junto a los suyos.

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras su mano recorría su rostro, quitando cuidadosamente esos mechones de su melena que le molestaban. Después de hacer esa misma mano se dirigía hacia un poco más abajo, logrando tocar dulcemente su estómago, mientras lo masajeaba tranquilamente de un lado a otro.

Notó al hacer esto como su vientre había aumentado bastante, ahora ya contaba con exactamente cinco meses de su embarazo de los nueve que tienen que ser regularmente. Cinco meses, precisamente el tiempo que había durado estar sin él hasta ahora, el tiempo en el que su bebé se desarrollaba dentro suyo, el hijo de ella…y de Sasuke.

Eso le alegraba bastante, el saber que tendría de nuevo otro fruto del amor que ella y Sasuke tuvieron, otro pequeño hijo al quién criar junto a Kisho, el cuál no había opinado sobre el tener un nuevo hermano o hermana.

Sabía perfectamente que para Kisho había sido igual de difícil para ella el haber perdido a Sasuke, era su padre, y definitivamente se amaban mutuamente auque Sasuke no lo demostraba del todo.

El tener un nuevo bebé, pensó que seria mucho más fácil la recuperación de esta tragedia, pero, aún a pesar de estar en cierta forma feliz de dar una nueva vida, todo seguía pasando igual, lento y doloroso en la vida de ambos.

Este tiempo Naruto junto con sus demás amigos la habían estado acompañando y apoyando desesperadamente, eso se los agradecía desde le fondo de su corazón, les agradecía el haber venido día a día a su casa sólo para ver como se encontraban ella y Kisho, el haberla acompañado cada vez que quería al cementerio sólo para evitar que no estuviera sola, todo eso y mucho más.

Movió su cuerpo hacía el lado contrario de la cama, observando tristemente cómo sólo una almohada se encontraba a su lado, como odiaba todas las noches hacer lo mismo y recordar que Sasuke ya no estaba más junto a ella, que ya no volvería a verle dormir a su lado, dormir sobre su pecho y escuchar detenidamente su tranquila y serena respiración.

No lloró, no debía llorar, se lo había prometido a Sasuke, y lo cumpliría.

Lentamente y cuidadosamente con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer la almohada donde el Uchiha dormía hace tiempo, hasta llegar a las sábanas que se encontraban un poco más abajo. Aún podía oler su esencia. Maldición. Esto era tan difícil de superar.

Miró al reloj que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama, 3:27 a.m, no había dormido casi nada durante este tiempo, siempre despertaba a plenas horas de la madrugada y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, esperando caer pronto en los brazos de Morfeo, pero nada, a cambio de eso sólo observó esa oscuridad que la llenaba por dentro en todo momento de su vida. No podía superarlo. Aún era poco el tiempo que había pasado como para que ella lo superara. Simplemente, Sasuke había sido su vida, fue su vida entera, y lo peor aún, era su vida ahora.

Demonios. Cada día que pasaba pensaba mucho más en él, soñaba más con él, con su presencia, con que todo acabara de una vez por todas. Con que ese dolor se fuera y que la dejara continuar con si vida. Pero claro que no, mientras él no esté con ella nada de esto terminaría.

Bien, nunca se había puesto a pensar con quitarse la vida, en especial por aquellas dos razones que aún le quedaban para vivir. De algún lado a otro debía sacar esas fuerzas que necesitaba justo ahora para sacarlos adelante junto a ella. De alguna manera u otra.

Con una de sus manos abrió uno de los cajones que se encontraba el lado de ella, sacando de dentro un pequeño frasco cristalino con varias pastillas dentro, _insomnio_. Como tenía ganas de por fin poder tomarse esas malditas pastillas que la harían dormir de una vez por todas.

Pero no podía, no debía. Tsunade la había ordenado no tomar ningún tipo de medicamentos, ya que, a pesar de que había bajado de peso y había tenido varios problemas de salud, aquella pequeña criatura que tenía en su vientre se encontraba muy delicada, así que no la podía arriesgar a ese tipo de medicamentos.

Las dejo caer por completo a un lado de ella, definitivamente no podía tomar una de esas pastillas, su maestra la castraría si es que lo hacía. Tsunade se había preocupado mucho por la salud física de los tres miembros de la familia Uchiha, eso se lo agradecía, se podría decir que era su forma de expresar preocupación y apoyo.

Pasaron minutos, horas, pero nada, el sueño no llegaba a su cuerpo, ¿Y cómo no? Si no había hecho nada los últimos cinco meses, ninguna misión, ningún entrenamiento, ninguna salida a otra aldea, nada.

Suspiró relajando un poco su cuerpo y mente de esos pensamientos, necesitaba salir a algún lugar, mantenerse ocupada y alejada de sus pensamientos, tal vez ya era tiempo suficiente como para rehacer su vida.

...

Miraba detenidamente al techo de su recamara como lo había hecho hace unas cuantas horas, sólo que esta vez ya había salido el sol y toda la mansión se encontraba completamente iluminada por los tenues rayos del sol que se colaban por las ventanas.

Hace unos minutos que había despertado de su corto sueño, y aún no podía dejar de mirar el techo de su habitación, tenía miedo de desviar su mirada hacia un lado suyo, de saber de nuevo lo débil que era al hacer la misma cosa estúpida todas las mañanas al despertar.

Suspiro profundo, no podía quedarse ahí toda la vida.

Se levanto de su lado, sin mirar ni siquiera un momento el espacio donde solía dormir Sasuke, tenía que superar ese pequeño trauma de hacer lo mismo al despertar, era ahora o nunca lo podría pasar por alto y haría exactamente lo mismo el resto de su vida.

Camino unos cuantos pasos lentamente hacía e frente, no podía mirar, no ahora. Se dirigió al tocador que se encontraba justo frente a ella. Abrió la puerta detenidamente, no quería voltear, ahora no.

Entró y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que Sakura volvió a salir del baño, solo asomando un poco su rostro y parte de su cabellera. Sonrió.

Tal vez Sasuke ya no volvería a estar junto a ella durmiendo a su lado, pero siempre, por toda le eternidad se encontraría en su corazón y sería parte de él, así como parte su vida. No le podía olvidar, eso le había quedado más que claro en este tiempo, pero tampoco podía resignarse a no poder vivir si él.

Sería bastante difícil el hecho de aprender a vivir sin su presencia, pero estaba segura que ella lo lograría de alguna forma u otra.

...

Bajó las escaleras con extremo cuidado, ya había terminado de arreglarse, traía consigo diferentes ropas a las que usa cuando regularmente se encuentra en misión, ya que, algunas prendas yo no alcanzaban a cubrir su barriga y eso le molestaba bastante.

Notó como Kisho estaba apunto de salir de casa rumbo a la academia, aún seguía yendo con anteriormente lo hacía, no quería que él cayera en la misma desesperación que ella al no tener que hacer nada sin siquiera salir de la casa regularmente.

Se adelantó su camino un poco al darle un pequeño beso a su hijo en la frente y salir rumbo a la torre de la hokage, donde esperaba que Tsunade escuchara todo lo que le tenía que decir.

Camino por la aldea un buen tiempo, hace algunos días que no había salido de su casa por última vez y al hacerlo ahora, era bastante reconfortante para ella.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a el lugar ya antes dicho, ni tampoco en estar parada frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage. Tocando con sus nudillos un par de veces el pedazo de madera, entró después de escuchar un "pase" por parte de la Hokage ya dentro.

Al entrar notó como Tsunade se sorprendió un poco al verla ahí, no era muy cotidiano que fuera a la torre en estos últimos meses.

—¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?

Pregunto un poco impaciente la quinta al saber cuál sería la respuesta de Sakura, colocando ambas manos en el escritorio que se encontraba justo frente a ella, levantándose un poco exaltada de la silla en la cual antes se encontraba cómodamente sentada.

—No, para nada, sólo que…

Tenía que distraerse, no podía seguir pensando el Sasuke todos los días, eso la dañaba, más aún por que, la hacía extrañarlo todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Vengo a pedirle que…por favor…

Tartamudeaba un poco al ver la reacción que Tsunade tenía en su rostro, ¿Qué sería después que le dijera lo que quería hacer?

—Necesito que usted me de una misión.

Lo dijo lo más firme que pudo.

—No

**_El olvido, cuando es de un amor, es la mas punzante de las traiciones a lo que una vez quisimos y en lo que también alguna vez nos cobijamos, pero ese vacío es una trampa tan absoluta que sólo lo puede llenar lo infinito._**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Mil gracias por sus review´s, simplemente me encantan =)

Perdón por la demora, sólo que estuve con cero inspiración pero creo que esta comenzando a llegar XD

Aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, me gusto escribirlo, mucho. Ya se va a comenzar a desarrolloar el verdadero drama, y creeanme que se llevaran una gran sorpresa =)

¡Sayonara!


End file.
